Let em' talk
by kissing under the stars
Summary: "No one's paying attention until it happens. Cam and Derrick are racing next to each other one minute. The next minute, both cars are flying through the air. Cam's car slams into the ground, and Derrick's car rolls around on the ground before stopping on it's top. Both boys get out alright." / Now if only Claire and Massie could do the same.


**disclaimer - **I don't own 'world alone' by lorde or the characters

**a/n - **why not write a story on the best friendliness of the pretty committee and briarwoods? (:

**dedication - **Katie bc I love her (:

* * *

_{That slow burn wait while it gets dark, bruising the sun.  
I feel grown up with you in your car, I know it's dumb}_

The PC all gather in their boyfriends' cars, ready for a race. Massie and Derrick; Cam and Claire; Kristen and Kemp; Dylan and Plovert; and Alicia and Josh. Ten teens ready for the race.

(It's a thing they do. It's basically a race around a deserted field miles from humanity. It's way dangerous, but way exhilarating)

Massie Block urges her boyfriend to win, who laughs and gives her a kiss on the cheek with a 'Chill Block, we'll win'.

(She hates to lose)

Claire Lyons urges her boyfriend to take risks to win. He just replies with an 'I promise' and a surprise kiss.

(She loves those)

Kristen Gregory urges her boyfriend to drive as fast as he can. He responds with a smile, a 'Okay, I will', and a kiss.

(She knows he'll win)

Dylan Marvil urges her boyfriend to try his hardest. She gets a smile, wink and a kiss.

(She hates how he makes her swoon)

Alicia Rivera urges her boyfriend to quickly get in front and stay in front. He answers with a smile and laugh, and an 'Okay, I promise."

(She knows he'll do it)

_{People are talking, people are talking (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_  
_ People are talking, people are talking}_

They are talking. They talk about the fact (lie) that the boyfriends of the PC are cheating on them. They talk about the fact (lie) that the boyfriends of the PC don't love them.

Most importantly, they talk about the chance that one race is going to go wrong, and someone will die.

(That could be a fact or a lie. They don't even know)

They ignore them though. The PC know their boyfriends are entirely faithful, and the boys know that they'll be just safe enough that no one will get hurt.

(If only that sentence would stay the same)

_{They all wanna get rough, get away with it.  
Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're all alone.}_

They get ready for the race, anticipation building inside of them with their nerves. Massie Block knows who's going to win.

So does Claire Lyons.

And Dylan Marvil.

And Kristen Gregory.

And Alicia Rivera.

Four of them are going to be wrong, and mad for two days. Then they'll go for a drink and forget about everything (literally).

They all sit shotgun with their boys, smiling at them and nervously chattering. The boys laugh at the girls' antics, even though they do it every single time.

(It never gets old)

_{People are talking, people are talking (But not you)  
People are talking, people are talking}_

The engines of the car start, and an eager silence falls over the group as the boys try the engines and brakes to make sure everything works. The girls wriggle in their seats in excitement.

The boys quickly go through their routine, which is one lap around the field so they can test their cars.

(Did anyone mention they're all in speed cars on a worn down field? This can't go well)

After the practice lap, they're ready. They pull to a stop behind the marked start line. They let the cars sit for a minute, looking to their left and their right to see who they're next to.

(The order [as it always is] is Derrick, then Cam on his left and Josh on his right, then Kemp on Josh's right and Chris on Cam's left)

Derrick holds three fingers up, as a signal for three seconds. He pulls one of them down slowly, leaving two seconds. Then another one comes down, signaling one.

The last finger comes down, and they're off.

_{You're my best friend, and we're dancing in a world alone, a world alone, we're all alone.}_

It's five laps before things go wrong.

No one's paying attention until it happens. Cam and Derrick are racing next to each other one minute.

The next minute, both cars are flying through the air.

Cam's car slams into the ground, and Derrick's car rolls around on the ground before stopping on it's top. Both boys get out alright.

Five seconds later they're back in the car.

Because Claire and Massie can't get out.

And the cars are almost on fire.

_{I know we're not everlasting  
We're a train wreck waiting to happen  
One day the blood won't flow so gladly}_

Josh has to drag Derrick from the flame before it engulfs him. Chris has to pull Cam away.

The cars are on fire, and Claire and Massie are beyond savable.

Cam screams and begins running. Chris yells after him, knowing where he's going.

Chris sprints after his best friend to stop him. He almost doesn't, but at the last second he grabs Cam's arm.

(He just saved his best friend from jumping off a cliff)

"Cam, you _know _Claire would hate you for doing this."

Cam screams in agony and falls to the ground, sobs wracking through his body. All he wants is for Claire to walk up to him and say it was some cruel joke, and that none of this really happened.

He just wants to wake up from the horrible dream.

_{One day we're all against the world (the people that talk, yeah, people that talk)}_

Derrick stares at the burning car. He wants to tear something apart. He is the reason his Block is dead and that she won't come back. He wants to feel the same pain she felt as she burned to death.

Dylan and Kristen cling to their boyfriends as they watch Cam and Chris come back. Alicia is sitting on the ground, two burning cars on both sides of her. Tears are quietly sliding down her face.

Cam sits on the ground next to his car and just watches the fire die out.

(He secretly hopes that Claire will walk out of the fire)

She never does.

He lets tears slide down his face as he watches the last flame die out.

Derrick kicks the car with his foot. He whirls around and screams at the sky. "Why'd you have to take her?"

Kemp sooths his best friend. Derrick stares back at the ground and watches tears drip off of his face and onto the ground.

He just lost his Block, and it's all his fault.

_{You're my best friend, so we're dancing in a world alone, a world alone, we're all alone.}_

Cam sits in the same field one year later.

(It's the anniversary of their deaths)

He stares at the spot where his one love died, and for a second he thinks he can see her spirit dancing around, a smile on her face.

_"Cam, it's alright. I still love you." _Her voice sounds out. Cam's eyes flit towards where Claire is visible.

"What?"

_"I never stopped loving you. This isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself__." _Claire smiles. _"I knew some day one or two of us would go. I knew it would be me."_

Sobs wrack through his body. "Why'd you go through with it?"

She shrugs, a smile playing at her face. _"I had nothing to lose. I know you think this is your fault. It's not._"

Her image starts wavering, and Cam wants her to stay.

"Will you ever come back?"

Claire shrugs and floats toward her old boyfriend. She holds a hand up and pulls him to his feet. She wipes away his tears and pulls him into a hug. _"Of course I will_."

And then she's gone.

_{People that talk, yeah, people that talk, yeah}_

About a day later, there's a joint funeral for four kids who shouldn't of died the way they did.

The speaker of the funeral steps up to the podium to speak.

"Massie Elizabeth Block was an amazing girl. She was thought as beautiful, amazing, kind, sweet and thoughtful to her friends. Many people seemed to be jealous of her, and also quite fond of her. I am very sad to say that she died of a tragic event. If any of you don't know, Massie Block and her friends would go racing in sports cars in a deserted field. Many of her peers warned her that it was a dangerous sport, but she wouldn't listen."

"Claire Bethany Lyons was the epitome of perfection. She was Massie's best friend and was always by her side. She was never afraid to go racing, in fact their were times where she wanted her boyfriend to let her drive. That didn't happen. She was always in a good mood, always helped her best friends with everything, and encouraged her boyfriend to do what he wanted to do."

"Derrick James Harrington was the loving boyfriend of Massie Block. He always said he loved her, and that he was the only one for her. Derrick was always encouraging her to do things she was scared of doing. He was always a funny boy, and many of his girl peers called him cute on a daily basis. He was loyal to Massie, in fact dedicated everything and anything he could to their relationship. I am very sad to say that he died of a suicide attempt after apparently 'Seeing Massie one time at her death spot'."

"Cam Drew Fisher was the loving boyfriend of Claire Lyons. People say he fell head over heels for her the second he saw her, and there was nothing she could do to change that. He thought Claire Lyons was perfect and always supported her. Cam Fisher was always a kind boy, deep and sentimental to his peers. He was considered the complete opposite of best friend Derrick Harrington, although to Cam, he thought of Derrick as the most similar person to him. It's sad to say that Cam Fisher took his own life a day after the anniversary of the death of Claire Lyons. No one knows why, but people have a solid guess that it's because he missed her deeply."

The speaker looks up from his cards to see many sad faces looking back at him. He steps from the podium and gestures for people to come look at the coffins.

Alicia and Dylan have to bite back tears from looking at their old friends. Kristen allows the tears to slide down her face as she looks at Claire's perfect face. For a moment it appears as if she's sleeping. But when Kristen lightly touches her arm, it's cold as ice.

Derrick Harrington is laying in his coffin, and Kristen knows how her friend died.

A simple gunshot to the heart.

Cam Fisher lies in his coffin, paler then ever. Kristen also knows why he died.

Intended overdose.

_{People that talk, yeah, people that talk, yeah}_

When Dylan stands in front of the gravestones of her old friends, she takes deep breaths to keep the tears from coming.

**Massie Elizabeth Block**

**1996 - 2014**

**Loving Daughter and Sister, Amazing Friend, and Perfect Girlfriend**

**Died of Car Accident**

**-Heaven has gained another Angel-**

**Claire Bethany Lyons **

**1996 - 2014**

**Loving Daughter, Amazing Friend, and Perfect Girlfriend**

**Died of Car Accident**

**-We lost an Angel, but now she's truly home-**

**Derrick James Harrington**

**1996 - 2014**

**Loving Son and Brother, Amazing Friend, and Perfect Boyfriend**

**Died of Bullet Wound to Heart**

**-He's safe in His arms-**

**Cam Drew Fisher**

**1996 - 2014**

**Loving Son and Brother, Amazing Friend, and Perfect Boyfriend**

**Died of Overdose**

**-He's with his true love now-**

Dylan Marvil knows crying about her lost ones is not going to bring them back. She knows that Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Derrick Harrington, and Cam Fisher can be truly happy now that they're safe in God's arms and in each others.

It takes her last bit of strength to turn around and walk away.

She doesn't look back.

_{Let em' talk}_

* * *

**a/n - **I know the song probably has NOTHING to do with the story, but to be honest in my mind it fits together so yeah (:

leave a review. I really like this one, although it's so emotional omg

love ya

-peyton


End file.
